comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-04-21 - Student Meeting
Asia is currently sitting upside down on the couch, her bottom and legs against the back of the couch, her chest on the seat and her head leaning off of it. In her hands is a controller and she is playing some kind of Video game, upside down. She wiggling her feet back and forth to the music on the screen and she hums along...Asia isn't the best singer, or hummer, plants aren't really good with staying in key. Linda is wandering around the building, exploring. She just moved in temporarily, while she takes a few lessons. Granted, she could get here from where she lives quickly, but does not want to be seen doing so. She considers whether she should offer to teach some art classes while here. She hears the game sounds and wanders over to investigate. She has not met many students yet. The little plant girl is just busy playing her game, and hasn't noticed Linda who is stealthily lurking about..the little wallflower.. Linda sighs and comments, "I have not played video games since I quit college." Asia giggles and flips out of the couch, rolling on to the floor. "I didn't know anyone was there." she pops up and straightens her dress. "Howdy, ooh you are a new." she tilts her head curiously at her. "Please to meet you, I'm Asia Greenleaf Stark." she says very happily. "You want a turn? You can play, that's what they are there for to play." Linda explains, "I really can not play them any more, except for strategy games. My reflexes are too fast for the machine." Machines are programmed to respond for human level reflexes...not for someone whose reflexes are a hundred times as fast. She adds, "Linda Danvers." Asia looks at her kind of blankly, Asia doesn't really understand that, but nods. "Oh yeah well if you wanna it's still here, or we can watch a movie or TV, or listen to music, I love music." she says turning the game and television off. "Daisy.." she calls out. Her STARKPad that is sitting on the couch replies. ~Yes Asia~ The green girl grins. "Play some Motown for us..something dancy" ~You got it Asia~ the AI replies and soon the STARKPad is playing some bouncy Motown tunes. Asia starts dancing, reaches over to grab Linda's hand and dance with her. Linda smiles slightly, wistfully...she wonders what her daughter will be like at this age...and whether she will even know. That last makes her a bit sad, but she dances along. Asia smiles and dances. "You are a very good dancer. So you really fast, is that your mutant power?" she asks. "Mine is well I can talk to plants..and I'm a plant..and I can do some planty things..ooh I can drink water out of my toes..that's a cool trick." Linda responds, "I am not a mutant...well at least not in the sense that I was born with some kind of power. I might have become mutated by...events. Perhaps they will figure it out here. I have two powers, one is that I am physically better in most everything, stronger, faster, harder to hurt. The other is that I am telekinetic." A nagging voice reminds her that she actually has THREE powers...but she prefers to ignore te voice AND that power. Asia luckily she can't hear that nagging voice. Asia grins and nods. "Um that's cool, that comes in handy, I dig it.' she says to her and twirls during her little dance. "Speaking of water, I'm thirsty would you like something." Asia is always a hospitable host. Linda replies, "Thank you,that is quite kind." She does not really need to eat or drink..or even breathe...as much as usual, but she does need it. Unlike some of her "family", she can not live on sunlight alone. Asia heads to the mini fridge and gets two bottles of water, and tosses one over to Linda. She then sits on the couch. "Well I'm glad you are here, I'm visiting myself, I haven't been over in awhile and ya know its good to see my friends. I was hanging with Jubilee and her son, I love playing with him he's such a funny baby." she says. Linda's eyes fill with tears, "I remember what my daughter was like as a baby..." Asia tilts her head. "Are you okay?" she asks curiously. "I remember when I was a baby, but that wasn't too long ago, like a few months ago honestly, I age weird." Linda says, "My daughter, Ariella, is lost to me. I am assured she is still alive, but I do not know where or when she is now...if now is even a relevant concept in time travel. Hopefully they have your aging under control, we would not want you dying of age in a year or less." Asia stands up and gives Linda a hug. "Oh I'm sorry hopefully we can find her soon, I bet she's safe and sound, and happily waiting for you to be reunited with her." she says all positive. She then giggles. "oh no they haven't so um six months of the year I look like this, and then the other half of the year I'm a toddler." she says. Linda sighs, she knows who took her daughter away, and there is no way ANYONE will get her back until he decides she can return...or that Linda can go there, "I wish I were so confident of Ariella's return. That is a rather unusual metabolic problem you have." Asia grins at her. "Just means I'm going to be long lived, that's what Dr. Hank says." she grins. "I'm seen stranger things happen, you got to have faith." Laura gets a pensive look, "Technically I do not have faith, I KNOW that God exists. Knowledge is not faith. I simply do not understand what he is doing." Asia just looks at her and nods, having no clue what's shes talking about. Asia only has so much she can comprehend. She pops the top off her water and takes a drink. "Well I hope you find her." she says awkwardly. Linda says, "I also hope for that. So what do you hope for, miss 'I am a kid half the year'?" Asia thinks about that for a moment. "Oh I dunno, I hope people would just be nice to each other," Linda sighs, "Some are, but many are not. I was not always nice..." Asia shrugs at her. "That's why it's a hope.' she winks and takes another sip of water, her leafy hair reacting as the water hits her system..oh yeah that's the good stuff Linda asks curiously, "What would happen if they laced your water with plant fertilizer?" Asia tilts her head. "What do you mean?" she asks. "I mean would I grow? I might, but I wouldn't age if that's what you are wondering." "I did not think about the possibility of you aging...plants do not age from fertilizer, but I was curious if you would get bigger and how long it would last," responds Linda. She adds, "I was also wondering if it would have any side effects like drugs to on normal folks...drugs pretty much do not effect me." Asia thinks about that. "I'm not sure really, not really tried, Well I'm not suppose to take drugs, I'm suppose to say No." she's also not suppose to talk to strangers but she never follows that rule. Asia never has met a stranger Linda says, "Really, people in general are not supposed to take drugs, nut they use a lot of them, often in ways they should not. I was just curious after I watched the effect of water on you." Asia oohs and nods. "Yeah yeah, water does funny things to me, you should me when I drink juice, sometimes I change colors or smell like fruit.' she says excitedly. Linda suggest, "You might need to do some very careful experiments, to find out what effects things have on you. I do not know who would be best for that...but you seem to have a lot of smart friends. If you ever get hurt or sick, knowing how to make you better is very important." It is clear normal treatments are not going to help Asia, so her friends better know what to do. Asia looks at her. "Oh if i don't feel good or I feel funny I see Dr. Hank, he's got me figured out I think. he got scans and pictures and what-nots on me, and then my dad is pretty smart too he can help.' she says happily. "I am glad you have nice friends," state Linda. "Frankly, I never have tried to figure out my powers...though that may have something to do with how I got them. Truthfully, I kind of inherited them, along with knowing how to use them. I am glad of that, because I imagine learning from scratch without wrecking things would be tough." Asia smiles at her. "I hope we can be friends.' she says happily. "Oh they can help you with your powers here they are pretty awesome." "I used to be pretty good with them at one point," notes Linda. "For the most part, it is coming back quickly. Of course, there are some tings I can not do any more, but the things I mentioned I can do." Asia nods to her. "That's cool, I come here just to visit, sometimes I play in the Danger Room, but not often, and always with a grownup." she says. "Danger Room, they have not shown me that yet. Presumably it is some kind of advanced training area," Inquires Linda? Asia nods to her. "Yep...but it's pretty fun, maybe you get to train there soon." Gabby sees Asia talking with a brown-haired woman wearing street clothes, they are drinking water and talking. It isn't Gabby that first finds Asia and Linda, but Jonathan. Which is to say a very large, dark furred wolverine shuffles his way into the room snuffling curiously at the unfamiliar individuals. He stops and stares making a grumbling noise that wasn't quite a growl, but was certainly a grumbling that was how his kind talked. Or made noise. He's an actual effing wolverine after all. Gabby comes in after him stifling a yawn behind her hand while in the other she holds a stiff bristled hair brush. "Okay, okay, I'm coming Jonathan hold up... Oh." Blinking a time or two at Asia and Linda she offers a bright smile that causes the scars on her face to crinkle a bit. "Hi! I didn't know we had company. I mean not we as in us really but we as in the school and..." Stopping for a breath she pauses to gather herself, and finishes. "Hi. I'm Gabby and this is Jonathan." Asia smiles at Gabby and looks at the Wolverine. "Ooh that's a pretty puppy." she squeals with delight and she jumps down to go pet the Wolverine. "Hi Jonathan, I'm Asia." she isn't threatening, and well she smells like a plant, not human at all.d Linda holds out her hand to the wolverine, she has nothing to fear from him. It is doubtful he could even penetrate her skin...though it may be possible. She says, "Hello Jonathan, I am Linda and I will be staying here taking lessons for a bit." She turns and says, "That goes for you too, Gabby." Jonathan gives a snort when called a puppy. Then again that means he's getting pets. It wasn't often that people weren't afraid of him, even here. He lifts his head a little for Asia to pet with his eyes sinking half shut. The hand offered by Linda gets a sniff as well before giving a nod as if approving of her here. Gabby grins bright at that. "Really? Cool! Nice to meet you guys. I'm usually around and doing stuff though I try to avoid classes." She really did try. It didn't always work but ugh. Classes after the life she had were SO DULL. "Except some of the crafting classes. And that one makeup class by Emma. And I kind of like the mechanical class... But that's it." Asia sits down by Jonathan and gives him all the love a Wolverine wants, lots of pets and scratches. "That's a good boy Jonathan, your such a good boy." she looks up to Gabby and smiles. "Nice to meet you too, I really like your puppy.' she compliments. Linda pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. She makes a quick sketch, "This is a puppy, Asia. Genus Canis, family canines. That is a Wolverine, I forget the genus, but family is Mustilidae. They are both of the order Carnivora." She shows the picture of a puppy to Asia and then says to Gabby, "I do crafts too, mostly painting and sculpture." Jonathan grumbles again. Puppy no, not puppy--Oh right there. He leans into the scratching with his weight right against Asia. This was acceptable. Even when Linda does the sketch he seems to pay attention as well. Gabby grins at Asia's enthusiasm, and is about to correct her on the puppy thing when Linda shows the difference. "Yeah, that's right. I got him from a lab where they were experimenting on animals and he's been with me since." She nods knowingly, and glances at Asia again. "He seems to like you too. Want to brush him? He usually likes to watch The Price is Right while getting brushed but I think he'll make an exception." The brush she held is offered out to Asia in case she wants to take it. Asia takes the brush and starts brushing Jonathan. "That's not a puppy that's a drawing." she grins. "And that's not a Wolverine, I know him, he's nice, well to me, but I've seen him beat up some people, but they deserve it." she grins. She knows Jonathan is not a puppy, but you know he kinda is. She brushes him. 'your a good baby yes you are, you like your brushy brush." she says to him. Asia is in heaven. Linda says to Gabby, "I found school work pretty boring too, which is why Buzz found it fairly easy to convince me to quite College and join his cult. It was a horrible mistake...even before he killed me..." "Oh, you mean dad. Yeah he's a different kind of Wolverine," Gabby agrees with a knowing nod. Even though Jonathan is totally enraptured by brushybrushes she keeps an eye out. Just in case. Linda's remark causes her head to tip curiously at that. "You look pretty good for being dead at least," she points out. "I was raised in a lab and they pretty much just made us learn day in and day out in the cages. I kind of want a break now that I'm free. I mean, there's SO much to do and I can choose! It's great!" Linda states, "I got brought back from the very point of death by a Supergirl and an Angel, it is the only reason I am alive today. It is also where I got my powers. Getting almost killed with something strange involved is a classic origin for metahuman power activation." Asia continues loving on Jonathan. "Next time I bring you a treat..what do Jonathan's eat?" she asks. She then looks up curiously. "Ooh your dad's Logan, my dad's Tony Stark, nice to meet you. I guess Laura is sorta his kid too, is that your sister. I love Laura she use to babysit me when I lived here." Gabby hums only to give a knowing nod to Linda. That made perfect sense after all. "Yeah, I think weird trauma does that a lot," she has to admit. Looking back to Asia she grins. "He usually eats meat, but he also likes pizza. I don't think it's so good for him but he likes it," she explains. Her head tips at mention of Tony and she grins brighter. "Oh! I met him in New York once. He helped me find my other sister and..." There's a flicker there, a topic that she didn't feel up to talking about. "He's really nice." She ends with. There's no question about how Asia looks different than Tony. That was just accepted. "Yeah, Laura's my sister. I'm technically a clone of her, but so were my other sisters." Asia smiles and stops loving on Jonathan a moment. "Be right back." she says and hugs Gabby. "Yay, well Laura's nice, you must be nice too, so I'm happy to be your friend." she says happily. Gabby blinks in surprise at the hug...but she hugs back with a broad grin. "Thanks. I don't get many friends. I mean, I do have some, but I think a lot of them are just not sure how to deal with me. Don't know why." Might be her motor mouth. Asia loves Gabby and Jonathan. "You'll have to come over for a play date at my house, or my Maica's house, she's got a big pool, it's pretty nice." she says. Gabby considers that a long moment. "I've never had a play date. What do you do on that? I mean, obviously have fun it sounds like so sure, but... Okay." That didn't really take a lot of convincing on her part. Linda smiles at the two girls and says to Gabby, "You said you make things? Do you know how to set the controls to video games so they work really fast?" It would be nice to be able to play again, she knows that the games could go much faster, that there are lag times buitl in so that human responses can react to the computer. Asia looks at her and smiles. "You know we can play and hangout and go swimming or see a movie or whatever we really wanted to do." she says happily to her. "It would be really really fun." Gabby grins at Linda only to consider it. "Never tried, but I bet I could figure it out. I mostly make clothes," she explains with a little pat to the obviously altered clothing she wore herself. "But I'm learning how to do other things like fix motorcycles. Even if I was the one that broke it. I know how to set explosives and defuse bombs already, but that's different. And I'd love to see a movie or something! I don't get out much, people are still looking for me, but I think they're slowing down." Linda says, "You can go out with me sometimes. You can be sure you will be pretty safe while I am around." Nobody is going to get away with kidnapping a little girl while Linda is there. Because she hs lost her own daughter she is very protective of children. Asia glances over to STARKPad as it beeps. "Oh looks like Happy is almost here to pick me up. It was good to meet both of you, hope to see you soon." she says and blows kisses and gives Jonathan another pet before headed out. Linda says to Gabby, "In general, the first rule is not to take something apart unless you are sure you can put it back together." She adds, "Nice meeting you Asia, I m sure we will see each other again." Gabby grins sheepishly at that with a nod. "I was upset at the time and trying to prove a point. It kind of backfired big time. But it got fixed, so it's okay in the end I guess?" Linda pats Gabby's hand, "I am not a mechanic. Just saying, you might want to start by looking ro see if they have some broken game controllers to take apart and fix before trying to change the ones that are working now." Gabby considers that a long moment only to nod. "They probably do, come to think of it. I mean, there's all sorts of abilities here and most are learning how to use them still. I'll ask about it," she decides with a brighter grin. The suggestion was a good one after all. Linda says, "Well, I should get back to getting myself familiar with the campus. See you soon, Gabby." She waves and heads out the door. Gabby waves with a bright grin. "Okay, nice meeting you too, Linda! I'll see you around!"